Cowboys in the year... 2002
by Emsbaby
Summary: The Bebop crew get sucked into a portal leading to the year 2002. Along the way, they meet Akina, who will help them survrive in the past.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Cowboy Bebop characters, except the one I created. This DISCLAIMER continues for all further chapters!  
  
"How long has it been, Faye?" Spike asked one of his so-called friends Faye as he sat down on a chair.  
  
"Two years. Two long years..." Faye replied as she laid down on the couch across from the chair.  
  
"And, what happened in those two long years?" Jet asked as he walked into the room.  
  
"Edward came back...right after me." Spike replied as he put his feet up on the little table in front of the chair and couch.  
  
"Edward didn't know... oh..." Edward said as she popped up from behind the couch, scaring Faye.  
  
"What's wrong, Ed?" Spike asked. He heard Faye gasping for breath.  
  
"Ed is hungry..." Edward replied as she clenched her stomach. It made a loud moaning noise.  
  
"Come to think of it, we haven't had any food in a while..." Jet thought out loud.  
  
"Maybe there's still some birthday cake from Ed's birthday party that she made us throw..." Faye suggested.  
  
"You mean the one I had to miss, only because I was wrapped up like a mummy?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yup..." Ed replied.  
  
"Well, the only thing we can do is try to make it to Jupiter... we'll have to go through the gate, but it might still be disabled..." Jet said.  
  
"Fine with me!" Faye, Edward, and Spike said at the same time.  
  
"Maybe we still have some of those mushrooms Ed got for us that one day..." Spike thought.  
  
"You mean the mushrooms that made me talk to my Bonsai and eat lipstick?" Jet asked.  
  
"And the mushrooms that made me think I was swimming in toilet water with fish, then made me eat toilet paper?" Faye asked.  
  
"What about them making me believe I was on the stairway to heaven, with that talking frog, and landed me outside, on top of the Bebop?" Spike asked as he remembered what happened to him.  
  
"We ate um all..." Ed replied.  
  
"So, we all agree on Jupiter for food and fuel?" Jet asked.  
  
"Yup..." Ed, Faye and Spike moaned at the same time.  
  
"Let me set the course, then..." Jet said as he walked to the control room of the Bebop. 


	2. The Time Warp

Chapter 2  
  
"Here we are, crew!" Jet shouted as he sneaked up from behind the wall of the room where Spike, Faye and Ed still were.  
  
"Crew? Who are you trying to impress, Jet?" Faye asked as she looked at Jet with a blank look on her face.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I got carried away... anyway, here we are." Jet said as he walked back to the control room, followed by Spike, Faye and Ed.  
  
Usually, whenever a ship goes into a gate, they are launched into Hyper Space. But this time, however, something else happened...  
  
"Uh, um, Jet? What's going on?" Spike asked with a shaky voice as he looked out one of the windows.  
  
"Well, I guess they haven't finished repairing it yet..." Jet calmly replied.  
  
"Well, what's up with this?" Faye now asked.  
  
"Nice colors... such pretty colors..." Jet said as he got up from his seat and walked to one of the windows.  
  
"Jet? What's wrong with you?" Spike asked as he walked up next to Jet. He then noticed the blue and purple colors blurring around them. "You're right, Jet... such pretty colors..."  
  
"Spike? Jet? What's wrong with you guys?" Faye asked with concern.  
  
"Look, Faye Faye... such pretty colors, huh?" Edward asked as she came up next to Spike and Jet.  
  
"Oh, no, Ed, not you too!" Faye said as she looked into Edward's eyes. "What's going on?!"  
  
"Look, Faye... look at the pretty colors..." Spike, Jet and Ed said at the same time. Spike grabbed her in the back of the head, and rushed her head toward the window. Faye tried as hard as she could not to look, but it was useless.  
  
"You guys are so right... pretty colors..." Faye said as she finally gave into Spike, Jet and Ed's power.  
  
*** Before they knew it, Spike, Faye, Jet and Ed were out of the blue and purple warp.  
  
"Where are we?" Jet asked as he stood up from the impact of the exit of the warp.  
  
"I don't know. Everything seems the same..." Faye replied as she rubbed her head.  
  
"Edward? Can you see what happened to us?" Spike asked.  
  
"Ed doesn't know, but Ed will try!" Edward said as she stood up and ran to her laptop, Tomato.  
  
"Well, there's Jupiter. Let's go!" Faye noticed.  
  
"Um, hey guys? Edward has a problem..." Ed said as she carried her laptop on her head to Spike.  
  
"What is it?" Jet asked.  
  
"Tomato is on the wire... I can't get Tomato to work right..." Edward said as she pulled all the buttons.  
  
"And we have about 3 more problems..." Faye said.  
  
"Which are?" Spike asked with a tone of annoyance.  
  
"1, we're out of food. 2, we're out of furl. And 3, there are no cities on Jupiter." Faye pointed out.  
  
Suddenly, everybody felt a violent shake from the ship.  
  
"What's going on?!" Faye asked as she fell and caught Spike's neck.  
  
"I don't know!" Jet shouted in reply.  
  
"Faye? Would you please get off me?!" Spike gasped as he tried to pull Faye off of him. 


	3. Planet Earth

Chapter 3  
  
"Hey, I know that planet..." Faye said to anybody who was listening over the loud noises of the ship.  
  
"Yeah, it's called Earth, Faye! Now, get off!!!" Spike shouted as he grabbed Faye's wrists and pulled her off of his neck.  
  
"Earth? Why Earth? But, Jupiter is that way..." Jet complained.  
  
~* After collision on Earth (United States)  
  
"Whoa... what happened to us?" Faye asked as she stood up from the rubble of the ship, or what was left of it, anyway...  
  
"Um, we have a problem..." Spike said as he stared all around him.  
  
"What is it now? I don't think I can handle anymore problems for today..." Jet said as he walked next to Spike.  
  
"The buildings... are complete..." Spike replied as he looked all around him.  
  
"And the ground isn't all water..." Jet noticed.  
  
"Ed knows where we are!" Edward sang behind them.  
  
"Where?" Jet, Spike and Faye asked at the same time.  
  
"Well, according to Edward's calculations, we are indeed on planet Earth, but in a different year..." Ed explained.  
  
"What year are we in?" Faye asked.  
  
"Let's go find out..." Spike said as he started to walk into the nearest town.  
  
As Spike, Faye, Jet, Edward and Ein walked into the town, they all got strange looks from the locals.  
  
"Why are they staring at us?" Faye whispered to Spike.  
  
"Could it be your clothes?" Spike asked as he looked at Faye.  
  
"No way... these clothes are totally in style now..." Faye replied as she continued to look and walk at the same time.  
  
"Excuse me, but where are we?" Jet asked a man standing on a corner with his briefcase.  
  
"Indianapolis. Are we finished now?" the man asked as he looked down at his watch and ran across the street, dodging cars.  
  
"Could you be so kind as to tell me what year it is, sir?" Faye asked another man who didn't appear to be in a hurry.  
  
"Are you crazy, or something?" the man replied.  
  
"I can help you there..." a mysterious voice said behind Faye as she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder.  
  
"You can? Thank you, kid!" Faye said in reply as she turned around and looked at the girl with blue hair and brown eyes. Spike, Jet and Edward (followed by Ein) came up next to Faye.  
  
"The year is 2002. You are in Indianapolis. It's kind of a rinky-dink city, but you'll learn how to survive..." the girl replied.  
  
"2002? But, it doesn't make any sense... how did that happen?" Spike asked as he looked confused. He almost fainted, trying to get everything together in his head, but he was caught by Jet.  
  
"I think you guys need some explanation... you can come to my house. Just follow me, but don't touch anything..." the girl said sternly.  
  
"By the way... what is your name?" Spike asked.  
  
"Akina. My mom made it up. How about you guys?" Akina asked.  
  
"I'm Spike. The chrome-dome over there is Jet. The purple-hair wench is Faye, and the lanky red-head is Edward." Spike replied.  
  
"Edward? Is it a girl or a boy?" Akina asked as she started to walk backward with her hands behind her head and looked at Edward.  
  
"Ed is a girl... so what does that make you?" Ed asked.  
  
"A girl. What's your deal, Ed?" Akina asked as she stopped walking.  
  
"Ed doesn't like the way you talk to me..." Edward said as she clenched her hands into fists.  
  
"Well, if you have a problem with me, I'll just walk away now. I hope you guys have a great time..." Akina said as she started walking away from the group.  
  
"Wait! Edward didn't mean it, Akina! Please stay with us..." Spike pleaded.  
  
"Well, I don't know. Just keep me away from red-head over there and I'll stay." Akina replied.  
  
"Fine. Ed, go behind Faye... and Akina, you can walk with us." Spike said as he held Akina's shoulder and walked her back to the group. 


	4. The New House

Chapter 4  
  
"We're here, guys!" Akina said as she reached for the handle of her front door. "Now, a couple of rules. One: don't get any mud on the floor. Two: don't mind my parents... they're a little bit weird sometimes. And three: you have to introduce yourselves to my parents. Just shake their hands, tell them your names, and it's done."  
  
"Well, that seems simple enough. Let's go." Jet said as he followed Akina, Spike, Faye, and Ed into her house.  
  
"Akina? Is that you?" a woman's voice called from a different room.  
  
"Yeah, mom! I'm home!" Akina replied as she led the crew into a large room with a stove, refrigerator, and microwave.  
  
"Hello, honey. Um, who are your friends?" the woman asked.  
  
"Mom, these are my new friends. You guys, this is my mother, Judy." Akina introduced to the woman who was wearing an apron.  
  
"Hello, everybody. I'm Mrs. Hailey, and my husband should be home soon from work." Jody said as she shook Spike's hand.  
  
"I'm Spike Spiegel. Next to me is Faye Valentine, Jet Black, and, uh, Edward." Spike replied as he introduced everybody else.  
  
"Well, mom, we're going to be in my bedroom. See you soon!" Akina said as she ran in the direction of her room.  
  
"Whew... that was close..." Akina said as she shut her door and put her back against it. "You know what I never thought about before?"  
  
"What?" Faye asked.  
  
"You guys look different. That's why everybody downtown was looking at you strangely. Just where are you guys from, anyway?" Akina asked.  
  
"We're from the future. We come from the year 2071." Edward said.  
  
Suddenly, Akina started laughing.  
  
"Whoa... this is like the Sci-Fi channel... like one of those freaky movies!" Akina said as she started to calm down and fanning herself.  
  
"But, it's true!" Faye tried to explain.  
  
"Okay, if you want to survive in the past, we're going to have to give you a serious makeover. Your clothes, your hair, and your names." Akina explained.  
  
"Well, do we have to do it right this second? We're all very hungry..." Jet asked as he suddenly remembered they hadn't eaten in days.  
  
"Oh, sure! Um, let's go ask my mom if we can go to one of my favorite places, Steak 'n' Shake!" Akina asked as she got her wallet.  
  
"We don't need you to spend your money... we've got our own!" Spike said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some odd-looking money.  
  
"Um, what is that?" Akina asked as she looked closely at the money.  
  
"Woolongs!" Spike, Jet, Faye and Ed said at the same time.  
  
"Akina? Are you almost ready for dinner?" Mrs. Hailey asked from the other side of the door.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess..." Akina said as she made Spike put his money back in his pocket.  
  
"What are you guys doing? I thought I heard your guys talking about Woolings or something..." Mrs. Hailey asked as she opened the door.  
  
"Uh, we were having a weird word contest, and Spike here said 'Woolongs'!" Akina said as she walked over to her mom.  
  
"Okay, well, dinner's almost ready. Wash your hands, please." Mrs. Hailey said as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Okay, now we have to wash our hands. You guys do know how to do that, right?" Akina asked with a chuckle.  
  
"We're not that dumb!" Edward said as she looked at Akina with an evil look. Akina did the same. 


	5. Dinner and a bath

Chapter Five  
  
"Mom, dinner was great!" Akina said as she sat back against her chair and rubbed her stomach.  
  
"Yes, it was, Mrs. Hailey. Great soup." Faye commented as she placed her napkin on the table.  
  
"We haven't had anything to eat in a long time. This was just right." Spike said. Mrs. Hailey just looked at him with an odd expression on her face.  
  
Just as she was about to say something about what Spike said, a man with a briefcase walked through the door leading to the garage.  
  
"Hello, honey. Work was. um." the man said as he saw Spike, Faye, Jet, Ed and Ein.  
  
"These are my new friends, dad. This is Justin, Faye, Doug, Brandy, and Brandy's dog, Spike." Akina said as she made up names for everybody.  
  
"Hello, everybody. I'm Robert Hailey, Akina's father." Mr. Hailey said as he put his briefcase on the floor.  
  
"Well, we're going to my bedroom. Bye!" Akina said as she grabbed Spike's hand, who grabbed Faye's, who grabbed Jet's, who grabbed Ed's.  
  
"Whew." Akina said as she closed her door. "Pretty lame names, I guess, huh?"  
  
"I'd say so. I do like Spike's name, though." Faye commented.  
  
"Okay, now we're going to have to go shopping. But, we need regular money. Wait a minute." Akina said as she thought about who to turn to.  
  
"Who can help us?" Spike asked desperately.  
  
"Richy! He can help!" Akina said as she walked to the group, who were sitting on the floor.  
  
"Well, can we do that some other time? I'm sleepy." Faye asked.  
  
"Sure. By the way, you're looking pretty dirty. You can take a bath or a shower if you want." Akina said.  
  
"A bath?! That would be heaven!" Faye said, dreamily.  
  
"Well, everybody else can take a shower, if they want." Akina said.  
  
"Great!" Spike said.  
  
As Faye was taking a bath, Spike, Jet and Ed went back to the ship to get extra clothes, food, and money.  
  
When Faye opened the bathroom door, she saw Akina's door closed. Just as she was about to knock, she heard Akina talking to herself.  
  
"I hope they'll believe me when I tell them." Akina said.  
  
".Believe me? Tell us what?" Faye asked herself before she finally knocked. 


End file.
